Everything
by kocylender
Summary: Vous allez voir un Dégel pas très sur de lui


La Bonjour, Voici une nouvelle fic sur les deux Saints, ou quatre comme vous voulez. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^. Je voudrais tout particulièrement remercier ma 1ère lectrice et fan adorée qui m'a aidée à modifier certains passages et à mettre le point sur d'autres qui n'étaient pas trop compréhensible. Merci ma choute ^^. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Everything**

Le sanctuaire était figé sous un soleil de plomb, aucun chevaliers, aucunes personnes ne s'entraînaient ou ne parcouraient la ville. Tous recherchaient l'ombre, la fraîcheur, le calme et la tranquillité. Tous les chevaliers étaient confinés dans leur demeure, attendant la fin de cette canicule exceptionnelle sous ordre du grand Pope.

Le chevalier du verseau dans sa demeure glacé, hésitait à passer les quelques maison qui le séparait de la huitième. Mais il finit enfin par se décider, il prit une cape et se lança dans la chaleur extrême. Il arriva au temple du scorpion où il vit le maître des lieux allongé par terre avec pour simple vêtement un pantalon. Il se précipita vers le corps qui lui semblait inanimé, s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur son front.

Tu as toujours les mains gelées Dit le jeune homme à terre.

Le chevalier du verseau colla alors son front sur celui du scorpion. Et tenta de rafraîchir la pièce. Puis il le sentit frémir.

Arrête. Il fait trop froid.

Ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Il retira son front de celui de son compère qui se redressa. Quelques goutes de sueurs s'étaient gelées sur son front, le scorpion les enleva essuya du revers de la main et regarda son ami de toujours droit dans les yeux. Dégel s'assit et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami. Le réconfort et sentir la présence de l'autre, la seule présence qu'il avait toléré à ses côtés après la mort de son maître, après l'obtention de son armure.

Son ami su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Mais le verseau ne se confira pas aussi aisément. Alors il devait attendre le signal, attendre le bon moment, le bon signe pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Kardia se dégagea, il se mit debout et tendit la main vers son comparse qui l'accepta et ils prirent la direction des appartements de celui-ci. Dégel passa sur les épaules de son ami la cape qu'il avait portée avec lui afin qu'ils puissent être tout deux à l'abri des coups de soleil jusque dans son temple pour ne pas risquer d'attraper un coup de soleil.

Le scorpion le conduisit dans la salle de bain. Et ils prirent un bain ensemble comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Se frottant le dos mutuellement, puis passant dans l'eau extrêmement chaude comme Kardia l'aimait. Des regards, des sourires. Mais pas un seul bruit. Loin, trop loin. Dégel se rapprocha, se colla contre son ami. Besoin de réconfort car le doute l'assaillait. Kardia le prit dans ses bras, dégagea la nuque de son ami et posa sa tête sur ce creux offert, respirant profondément. Il attendait un mot, un signe, le bon moment. Il attendrait le temps qu'il faudra, car il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Dégel se dégagea. _« Trop loin »,_ pensa le scorpion, _« Trop triste, mon cœur me fait mal »_. Il s'approcha de son ami, l'éloignement était trop important, il souffrait de cette absence, de se manque de chaleur.

- Pourquoi ? Ce simple mot de Dégel arrêta la progression de son ami. Pourquoi sommes-nous ainsi. Que vont penser les autres ?

- Nous l'avons toujours été.

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il pouvait donner. Ils avaient toujours été proches, même s'ils ne se ressemblaient physiquement pas. Ils étaient semblables sur certains points. Ils étaient tout les deux de bons chevaliers d'or. Mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. L'un était froid et distant, cachant ses sentiments. Préférant la solitude. L'autre était exubérant, farceur, rieur. Aimé de ses camarades, proche des autres. Le sang chaud contre le froid. Avec le temps ils avaient compris et ce en dépit de leurs différences, qu'ils se comprenaient mieux que n'importe qui. Ils savaient que chaque silence, chaque mot qu'ils prononçaient, chaque geste qu'ils avaient l'un envers, le moindre regard, avaient une signification particulière signifiaient quelque chose. Les meilleurs amis du monde, mais aussi les meilleurs compagnons d'armes. A eux deux ils avaient la meilleure stratégie, la même philosophie du combat. Les mêmes pensées. L'un ayant une attaque permettant la rédemption de son adversaire, ou une mort atroce. L'autre pouvait faire de même, ou gelé son opposant, sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas de rédemption. Le juge et le bourreau, un rôle qu'ils endossaient à merveille. Kardia reprit son avancée vers son ami, réduisant la distance.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous ainsi ? une fois de plus cette question arrêta la manœuvre de Kardia Nous l'avons toujours été, on ne peut changer ce qui est immuable.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous si différent des autres ? Dans nos gestes, nos regards … Pourquoi nos gestes sont si différents.

- Parce que nous en avons besoins.

« Encore, j'ai encore mal ». Dégel s'éloigna encore un peu, une distance qui sembla fort déraisonnable pour Kardia. Bien qu'il su que cela était nécessaire. Besoin de sentir la présence de l'autre. Besoin d'être avec l'autre.

Kardia franchit l'espace qui les séparait et lui prit le bras. Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais c'était un regard plein de douleur et de tristesse. Le scorpion lui sourit, un sourire charmeur comme il le faisait toujours. Puis le prit dans ses bras, réduisant l'espace qui les séparaient. Se laisser aller, quelques instants, quel mal y avait il à cela. Aucun. Rechercher un peu de réconfort, juste encore un peu. Puis Dégel se dégagea une fois de plus. Et sortit du bain.

- Les autres ne nous comprennent pas, dit-il en prenant la serviette. Pourquoi sommes-nous si différent ?

- Les autres ne m'intéressent pas, il n'y a que toi qui compte à mes yeux.

Le verseau sortit de la salle d'eau, laissant Kardia seul dans cette atmosphère étouffante. La douleur d'être séparé une fois encore, celle de ne pas pouvoir le réconforter. Et la peur de le perdre, de le voir partir pour toujours. Il savait que son ami n'avait pas encore quitté la pièce. Il se leva, prit une serviette pour se sécher et rejoignit le verseau.

Le verseau était déjà vêtu Il trouva posé là sur un banc le livre que lisait son ami, le feuilleta, mais garda la refroidit le vers d'ouzo sur la table, ainsi que la bouteille et fini le verre que Kardia avait laissé d'une traite. Il attendait juste le signal. Le scorpion sortit enfin de la salle d'eau, et se dirigea vers lui et ils s'échangèrent un regard une fois de plus, puis prirent congés l'un de l'autre. « Douloureux, c'est douloureux. » La nuit allait bientôt tomber, pour ne pas dormir sans manger, il prit une pomme et la mangea, prit la bouteille d'ouzo que son ami avait refroidit, se versa un verre et le but d'une traite. Puis le scorpion s'endormit d'un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain, le scorpion attendit le verseau dans son temple. S'entraînant, mangeant, s'asseyant à l'ombre, près de l'entrée de la huitième maison, mais le verseau ne vint pas. Encore une séparation sans un mot. Après tout il devait s'y attendre. Cela se passait souvent comme ça. Pas de mot, juste un regard, un accord passé sous silence et pas de retour. Il rentra prit un verre d'ouzo, s'assit sur son canapé et continua son livre. La journée se passa ainsi.

Le verseau de son côté prit l'initiative de ranger sa bibliothèque. Les livres étaient éparpillés un peu partout, puis il nettoya son armure. Il devait réfléchir, trouver la solution à son problème, seul. Lorsqu'il l'aurait trouvé il en parlerait à son ami. S'il ne la trouvait pas, soit, il irait chercher un peu de réconfort, et peut être qui sait, obtiendrait-il des réponses. Sans le vouloir, il fit les plats préféré du grec. De l'Horiatiki Salata, de la Moussaka et de la Milopita (1).

Dégel se dirigea vers la huitième demeure et vit le chevalier endormit sur le canapé du salon, son verre d'ouzo sur la table et son livre presque terminé sur lui. Il entra sans faire de bruit, prépara la table et alla réveiller son compère. S'approchant de la chaise, le scorpion le vit leva les yeux, le regardant tel un prédateur, un animal affamé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait se regard, mais il faisait toujours en sorte de l'ignorer. De faire comme s'il n'en était rien. Parfois Kardia en plus de ce regard affichait un air satisfait comme celui qu'il arborait à présent. Peut être répondait il à ce signal sans s'en rendre compte. Peut-être qu'il répondait, involontairement car il en avait réellement envie. Qu'il continue de le regarder, peut être pas ainsi, mais plus intensément. Il baissa la tête et se reprit, et fit face à son ami.

Kardia fronça les sourcils, il savait que Dégel avait repris ses esprits, qu'il n'avait pas céder. Qu'il ne se laisserait pas encore aller. Il se leva, le rejoignit au milieu de la pièce. Il voulait tant combler cette petite distance qui les séparait. Mais il posa juste la main sur l'épaule de son camarade, comme pour lui dire « ce n'est pas grave ». Ils prirent place à table et Kardia se sentit, comme toute les fois où le verseau lui faisait à manger, un privilégié. Seul lui connaissait ses goûts, seul lui savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait, seul lui le connaissait par cœur. Pour réduire au minimum la distance, le verseau l'avait installé juste à côté de lui, et non en face de lui. La douleur des séparations étaient trop grandes, trop fortes. Le dîner terminé, ils débarrassèrent la table, firent la vaisselle et rangèrent. Ils passèrent quelques heures au salon, silencieux, comme d'habitude. Puis le scorpion tendit la main vers son ami qui l'accepta et se dirigèrent vers la chambre.

Le verseau referma la porte derrière lui et attendit, empêchant son ami de se diriger vers le lit. Kardia se retourna et prit Dégel dans se bras et caressa sa douce chevelure.

Ne t'en fait pas, lui murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Sa simple voix fit accélérer les battements de son cœur, il savait que le scorpion réagissait de la même manière que lui. Le souffle court, ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent. Kardia s'éloigna, plaçant sa main sur son cœur qui le faisait tant souffrir. Il voulu revenir sur ses pas, mais se retourna et regarda par la fenêtre le ciel commençait à s'assombrir. Il allait pleuvoir d'une minute à l'autre. Mais la température n'allait peut-être pas baissé, en tout cas de très peu. Ils allaient dormir ensemble comme dans leurs plus jeunes années. Cela fit sourire le scorpion. Il enleva ses vêtements, imité par l'autre saint. Il faisait trop chaud, les vêtements étaient inutiles. Ils couvrirent juste leurs intimités et se regardèrent. Kardia caressa la joue de Dégel, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire pour que son compagnon aille mieux. Le chevalier des glaces se redressa et le scorpion lui lança un regard d'incompréhension. Il prit le coussin et le plaça contre la tête de lit. Puis le tapa un peu l'invitant à faire de même. Le scorpion n'hésitait pas, il observait juste les gestes de son camarade, juste comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Il se redressa et vint prendre place à ses côtés. Dégel lui prit la main et déposa sa tête sur ses épaules.

- Notre amitié n'est pas la même que celle de Sisiphus et El Cid, ni même comme celle de Shion et Dohko. Comment les autres vont-ils la percevoir ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais nous sommes et nous serons toujours ensemble.

- Ce n'est plus vraiment de l'amitié, tu le sais ?

- Mieux que quiconque.

- Mais…

- Les autres je m'en moque, il n'y a que toi qui compte, tu es tout. Mon tout.

- Tout ?

- Oui tout, Kardia se tourna vers son ami de toujours. Tu es mon ami, mon frère d'armes, mon confident, mon bras droit. Tu es l'homme que j'espérais. Tu es mon âme sœur, Tu es tout mon univers.

- Tu es tout ce qu'il ya de plus précieux au monde.

- Oui, le plus précieux au monde, tout mon monde.

Kardia embrassa timidement les lèvres de son compère. Le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis recommencèrent. Le baiser timide fit place à un baiser plus pressant, plus passionné. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ils augmentèrent leur cosmos, mais un cosmos relativement faible pour ne pas alerter tout les chevaliers, les mettant en symbioses.

L'aube se profilait déjà à l'horizon. Kardia caressait le dos de son bien-aimé qui dormait paisiblement sur son torse. Il embrassa son front. Et il pensa à ses prédécesseurs et aux futurs chevaliers du verseau et du scorpion. Ils savaient que depuis des temps immémoriaux les chevaliers de ces deux signes étaient proches. C'est son maître qui le lui avait dit. Son maître était ami avec celui de Degel et son maître avant le sien l'était aussi. Ses constellations devaient rester proche l'une de l'autre. Leurs amitiés étaient très importantes. Au début, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais maintenant tout était clair. Il se demanda si les futurs chevaliers allaient être comme eux. Proche, et heureux, sachant ce qu'était la chance de connaître une harmonie parfaite avec son âme sœur.

Le chevalier du verseau se leva et regarda son amant. Une journée magnifique après une soirée baignée sous les averses. Le chevalier du scorpion s'habilla et alla dans la cuisine suivit par de son amant. Il prépara deux tasses de café et un panier de croissant et de pain au chocolat. Ils s'installèrent par terre sur le perron. L'un contre l'autre, et prirent le petit déjeuné.

Le soleil commençait à se lever. Milo et Camus ne se doutait pas que leurs prédécesseurs avaient eu auparavant la même journée qu'eux, à quelque détail près. Qu'eux aussi avaient pensé à la même chose. Qu'ils avaient eux aussi les mêmes interrogations, les mêmes peurs. Milo serra un peu plus son amant contre lui, retira les quelques mèches de cheveux du cou et l'embrassa tendrement avant d'y poser ta tête. « Oui, tu es tout, mon tout, mon univers. »

* * *

(1)Salade grecque, de la moussaka à l'aubergine et une sorte de tarte aux pommes.

J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Poster des review. A bientôt


End file.
